Honeymooning
by IronGall
Summary: Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon enjoying their new found intimacy. What happens when Bella offers Edward the one thing he couldn't resist? Rated M for lemons.


EPOV

We were finally married.

I ran my thumb around the circumference of my wedding ring as I became lost in my thoughts. I liked its weight on my finger. I admired the circular, infinite roundness. It perfectly represented my love for her, round, endless, forever.

"Forever." I whispered softly to myself. Suddenly, thoughts of what it would take for it to be that way clouded my mind. I tried to push them away, I didn't want any distractions. In a few moments I would try to make love to her, my Bella, my wife. I had never attempted anything so dangerous. Would I hurt her, more than a human lover would? Would any possible bleeding cause my bloodlust to become too great for me to control? Questions, so many questions ate at me.

My internal struggle came to an abrupt halt, I could sense Bella hesitating at the bathroom door. Her heart was beating faster than I had ever heard it. She was nervous, as nervous as I was.

She finally opened the door, she timidly lifted her gaze, her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile. She looked amazing, she wore a midnight blue camisole and white boyshort panties. It was pure Bella. Nothing frilly or over the top, it was sexy and revealing to be sure but it wasn't the lingerie I knew Alice had packed for her.

"You look lovely Mrs. Cullen." I said to her with a huge smile.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would approve, Mr. Cullen." her tone was playful and she smiled in spite of her obvious nervousness.

She walked over to me, her breathing quickened, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. I pulled her towards me as soon as she was within reach. I gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella. I am so happy you're my wife now. Thank you for doing me the honor." I inhaled deeply, wanting to consume every part of her in my breath. I let my hands fall to her waist and caress her slight curves. Feeling daring I cupped her derriere. It was small and plump. She shivered at my touch but pulled me closer.

"Edward, I love you. I want you to make me yours." She seemed shocked at her own brazen tone, she smiled quietly as I lifted her chin up with my forefinger. "Whatever you want is yours Bella, besides, I promised we would try." I lowered my lips to hers and she accepted willingly. Her lips crushed into mine as she twirled her fingers through my hair. She pulled my face close to her with an urgency that rivaled my own.

I guided us to the foot of the bed and gently picked her up and set her down on it. She looked at me with fire in her eyes as she reached up into her hair and removed the pin that held her up-do in place. Her hair cascaded down her back and around her face in slow motion. The fragrance what wafted up into the air was intoxicating. "You know" she said, with almost a breathy edge to her voice "You are far too dressed up for this." Her hands immediately attacked the buttons on my shirt as her lips found mine. Within seconds my shirt was carelessly thrown on the floor. She then turned her attention to my pants, she undid the button and belt buckle before pulling down my zipper. "Ugh, Bella." I grunted as the intensity of our kisses grew. My hands explored her body, I found my way to the two mounds upon her bodice. Her nipples reacting quickly to my touch as well as my temperature. She moaned and writhed as I let my hands travel down her tummy and find the end of her cami. I lifted it up and over her head.

I had never seen Bella naked before, I had never felt the shape of her breasts under my fingers or the texture of her nipples as they got hard for me. She moaned my name and suddenly found the elastic of my boxers. She pulled them down along with my trousers. There I was, naked, aroused and in dire need of taking my wife. I flipped Bella onto her back and kissed her deeply, parting her lips with my tongue. I reached over and hitched her leg over my hip and caressed her ass. I could feel heat radiating from between her legs and a distinct scent traveled towards me. Bella was aroused and her arousal smelled even better than her blood.

I let go of her lips only to find her breasts, I licked her nipples. This was pure instinct, my actions were not my own. I felt myself losing control, I had to have her.

I found her panties and gently removed them. She looked glorious. "Bella, love, please, if I do anything wrong, or hurt you or any way, please tell me so I can stop." I looked into her eyes as I said this. She smiled and nodded. She trusted me more than she should. I would not take that trust for granted.

I positioned myself over her, I gently kissed her forehead and then her lips. I was at her entrance, I lingered there as she wrapped her legs around me. "Edward, please, I am so ready." She almost begged. I started to enter her, it was warm and wet, so wet. I came to her barrier and stopped. I knew it wouldn't take much to break through it. We were both breathing heavily, Bella's face was flushed, reddened with the warm blood that flowed through her veins. "Bella, are you ready." She responded by smiling and burying her face in my shoulder. I noticed she held her breath as I pushed through her barrier until I was fully inside her. I instantly smelled a small amount of blood. "Are you okay love?" I asked while trying to remain calm. "Yes Edward, don't stop."

I slowly pulled out and then back in, I watched her face intently for any sign of distress. As we found our rhythm Bella threw her head back in pleasure. "Oh Edward, I love feeling you inside me." I continued slowly, gently but purposely. I had an intense desire to pick up speed, to really drive inside her with abandon. I had to keep my wits about me. I could easily hurt her, and besides, what felt like slow and low to me, felt rough and tumble for Bella.

I finally got out of my own head and notice Bella's breathing had changed, shallow breaths, her face redder than before. She had a smile on her face. Her breasts moved with my movements, they looked delectable. I could feel Bella's insides grip me tighter, she was close to her release. I continued sliding in and out of her, willing that she would come. I longed to feel her explode with pleasure under me. I didn't wait for long. With a small gasp she let go, I felt her clench my hardness and she came. The pulsating felt good and soon milked my own orgasm from me.

Each spurt felt better than the last and I groaned and grunted through gritted teeth. I had emptied myself deep inside my Bella. She was now full of me. I gently pulled out of her as I kissed her. I laid next to her for a few moments before she turned on her side, threw her leg over me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Edward that was wonderful!" We laid like that all night, and I felt as I ran out of her depths and onto my leg.


End file.
